Kuolon Suudelma
by Aimtist
Summary: Perustuu kolmannen näytöksen ensimmäiseen kohtaukseen kun Tybalt on pistänyt Mercutiota ja Benvolio auttoi Mercution pois paikalta. Mitä kahden miehen välillä käykään? Yhtä virkettä lukuun ottamatta dialogi.


**Ficin nimi:** Kuolon Suudelma  
**Kirjoittaja:** Aimtist  
**Beta:** nnora  
**Fandom:** Romeo ja Julia  
**Paritus:** Mercutio/Benvolio  
**Genre:** Romance, Slash, Angst, Deathfic, (Yhtä virkettä lukuun ottamatta) Dialogi  
**Ikäraja:** K-13  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua ja hahmon kuolema  
**Vastuunvapautus:** Idean tähän sain William Shakespearen näytelmästä Romeo ja Julia joten vaikka se ei ole alkuperäisesti hänen niin silti sanoisin että hän sen omistaa mutta oli miten oli, minä en omista kuin juonen.

**Summary:** Perustuu kolmannen näytöksen ensimmäiseen kohtaukseen kun Tybalt on pistänyt Mercutiota ja Benvolio auttoi Mercution pois paikalta. Mitä kahden miehen välillä käykään?

**A/N:**Lukiessani Romeota ja Juliaa niin en voinut kuin huomata miten helppoa Mercution ja Benvolion parittaminen olisi. Romeo ja Julia on traaginen rakkaustarina mutta jos nämä kaksi miestä olisivat olleet yhdessä olisi kyseisessä näytelmässä ollut aiemmin toinenkin traaginen rakkaustarina. Ei ensin pitänyt olla dialogi mutta sen kirjoittaminen kävi paljon helpommaksi koska se on jo näytelmä jossa ei ole kuvailua, ja näin minun ei tarvinnut keksiä niitä itse.

**Beta's Note:** Tämä oli hitusen haastava betattava, sillä oli vaikea erottaa tyyliseikat(vanhahtava kirjoitustyyli/teksti) omituisista lauserakenteista, eli pistäkää tyylittelyn piikkiin. Tuolla keskivaiheilla tekstiä saattaa olla dialogin puheenvuorot vähän solmussa koska huomasin siellä virheen ja en tiedä, onnistuinko korjaamaan sen järkevästi ja pahoittelut kirjoittajalle, jos ymmärsin jutun siinä kohtaa väärin. - Oikein meni

* * *

"Aah. Vihdoin. Pehmeä kuolinalusta, kaikki mitä enää kaipasin."

- Nyyh..

"Miksi näytät tuolta, Benvolio? Sinähän itket! Miksi? Minähän tässä se olen, joka pian kuoleman uhriksi joutuu. Joten miksi nuo suolaiset pisarat silmistäsi vuotavat?"

- En minä itke, Mercutio. Ja vaikka itkisinkin niin olisi sille hyvä syy.

"Niinkö? Äänesi värisee ja sinä et itke? Onko sinulla sitten kylmä? Haluatko takkini? Se on kyllä hieman verinen mutta ei kai se haittaa, toimii se lämmikkeenä joka tapauksessa. Enhän minä sitä muutenkaan enää kauaa tarvitse."

- Kuinka voit vitsailla tällaisella hetkellä?

"En vitsaillut vaan olin aivan tosissani. Äänesi värisi, joten jos et itke niin sinulla täytyy olla kylmä. Joten täss-AAH!"

- Idiootti! Unohditko jo haav-

"Mikä hätänä, Benvolio? Nyt sinä olet ihan punainen. Oletko sinä sairas? Pitäisiköhän sen lääkärin sittenkin tarkistaa sinun tilasi kun minun eloonjäämisestäni ei kuitenkaan ole toivoa. Nuohan ovat aivan selvästi kuumeen oireita."

- En ole sairas. E-en vain tiennyt, että et käytä mitään takkisi alla.

"Ja taas äänesi värisee. Oletko aivan varma ettet ole sairas?"

- Olen! En ole sairas! Kyllä, minä itken ja olen punaisempi kuin auringonlasku tai itse tuo petollinen veri, joka sinusta ulos virtaa. Ja se kaikki on sinun takiasi!

"Benvolio? Mitä tarkoitat? Mitenkä niin minun takiani?"

- Sanoinhan joo, että kyyneleilleni on hyvä syy. Minä itken, koska...

"Koska mitä?"

- Koska minä rakastan sinua! Olen rakastanut jo vuosia. Olin vain liian pelkuri paljastaakseni tunteitani sinulle ja nyt... Nyt se on liian myöh-  
- Huoh! Mitä? Mercutio?

"Et ole ainut pelkuri. Itsekin olen haaveillut tästä hetkestä jo kauan ja en voi kuin olla pahoillani, että ensisuudelmamme tapahtui tällaisella hetkellä kun aikani on vähissä ja yhteisen tulevaisuutemme toteuttaminen mahdotonta. Mutta jos saisin tuntea sinun pehmeät huulesi vielä hetken omillani hyvittäisi se edes hieman tuota yksinäisyyden helvettiä, jonka joudun pian kohtaamaan."

- Oletko tosissasi?

"Kyllä. En laskisi leikkiä tällaisesta asiasta. Tahdon lähteä tästä maailmasta niin, että viimeisenä muistikuvanani on sinun makusi, tuoksusi, huultesi pehmeys, silmiesi loiste, ruumiisi lämpö koko olemuksesi. Tahdon heittää hyvästit tälle julmalle maailmalle sinun syleilyssäsi. Fantasioiden tulevaisuudesta jonka olisimme voineet saada jos urheutemme rakkaudessa vetäisi vertojaan rohkeudellemme taistelussa. Joten ole kiltti ja suutele minua, Benvolio. Voimani ehtyvät, en pysy enää kauaa tässä maailmassa."

- Hyvä on, Mercutio. Minä suutelen sinua. Minä saatan sinut tästä maailmasta tahtomallasi tavalla taivaan porteille, toivoen että kohtaamme vielä tulevaisuudessa.

"Et sinä minua taivaan porteille saata vaan vuoksesi joudun helvettiin. Taivas kieltää rakkauteni sinua kohtaan ja ilman sinua parhainkin paratiisi on täynnä helvetin polttavia lieskoja. Minä palan kiirastulessa, kunnes sinut taas kohtaan milloin jäätyvät sen lieskat rakkauden rinnalla. Rakkauden mikä kohdistuu sinuun. Mutta jo kiirehdi jos meinaat minut hamaan kuolemaan saattaa, pian joudun kulkemaan koko matkan yksin."

- Ah... Mercutio...

"Hyvästi rakas Benvolio. Nähkäämme toisella puolen, rakkaus meitä yhdistäköön kahden maailman välilläkin..."

- Mercutio? MERCUTIO! EI! Voi, sinä julma maailma! Veit minulta rakkaani vain hetki sen jälkeen kun tunnustin hänelle rakkauttain ja hän toisti sanat jälkeen suudelmain. Mitä teimme ansaitaksemme tämän? Miksi veit hyvän ystävän? Sukulaisen! Rakkaan! Kaikkien rakastaman! Mitä teimme tämän ansaitaksemme? Miksi lankesi tämä tuomioksemme? Mitä minä teen? MITÄ TEEN?

_Ja niin nuori mies lankesi lattialle itkien, hänen rakkaansa uinuessa ikuisessa unessa._


End file.
